Hanami Hoshino
Supplemental Information Hair color: Lilac Headgear: Pink bows, which wrap her hair up in pigtails. Eye color: Emerald Headphones: Metallic headphones with cherry blossoms on the ear coverage (rarely used). Dress/outfit: See concept art. Nationality/Race: Fairy Voice Configuration Starter CV (IMPORTANT: I only recommend you download this voicebank when you're either new to UTAU and/or don't have Japanese locale on your computer. Otherwise, it is HIGHLY recommended you download her CVVC and/or VCV voicebank instead, since they're more fluid and have a wider vocal range): zip | uar Monopitch romaji-encoded Japanese CV voicebank with VV transitions for fluidity. "Potpourri" CVVC: zip | uar 3-pitch kana-encoded CVVC voicebank with in-built Soft (弱) and Power (強) appends, as well as a Whisper (囁) CV voicebank. Use the respective suffixes to get the desired sound. "Bouquet" VCV: zip | uar 3-pitch VCV voicebank encoded in kana with in-built Soft (弱, monopitch) and Power (強) appends, as well as glottal stop (門) vowel transitions. English VCCV: zip | uar Monopitch English VCCV voicebank. Chinese CVVC: zip | uar Monopitch Chinese CVVC voicebank. Korean CVVC: zip | uar Monopitch Korean CVVC voicebank. Korean "CV": zip | uar Monopitch Korean voicebank with a CV base and VC endings for closed syllables only, as well as VV transitions. Usage Clause The creator of Hanami has specified a few rules regarding the usage of Hanami: 1. Hanami may NOT be used for anything illegal and/or anything that goes against the UTAU ToS. Whatever falls within legal/permittable range is allowed, including songs about controversial subjects (e.g. songs like "Wash My Blood" are OK and no permission is needed, but hateful content of any kind is forbidden). 2. Adult-oriented depictions are allowed, as long as said depictions display consent between all parties involved (both through age and actions). No permission is needed, though if you're unsure about whether something is OK or not just show me your work and I'll judge accordingly. 3. Usage for religious songs is allowed, as long as it's not offensive and/or propaganda. Worship songs are OK. 4. Do NOT claim Hanami as your own UTAU. 5. When you want to RP Hanami, please ask me first. 6. When you use Hanami, you must always credit me (Lotte V). 7. Do NOT use Hanami for commercial products without permission. Non-commercial products are fair game and no permission is needed, as long as rule 1 is kept in mind. 8. Do NOT edit her voicebank to make your own UTAU. 9. The creation of derivative characters is allowed, as long as permission is asked beforehand (note that pitchloids and nightcore are forbidden). 9. Do NOT depict Hanami in written fanfiction unless you have permission from the creator. 10. If you encounter (cosmetic) errors with Hanami's oto.ini file, feel free to edit them. However, do NOT redistribute the edited oto.ini without my permission. If you encounter any serious errors with any of her voicebanks, don't be afraid to message me (Lotte V) and I'll see what I can do. 11. And last, but not least: Hanami's personality is free to interpret by whoever uses her. The information seen here is based on data provided by the author. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Voicebanks from the Netherlands Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:English-speaking UTAUs